Crossing Frozen Paths
by KiraIsJustice21
Summary: Sequel to My Guardian. It's been 5 months since the attack on Arendelle and Jacks passing. Things are starting to return to normal and Elsa is beginning to accept that Jack is gone...or is he? When a new villain appears that threatens not only Arendelle, but the entire world, it's going to take the combined efforts of new friends and former foes to set things right. JELSA!
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas! Also sequel time! This story is the sequel to My Guardian so if you haven't read that I would suggest reading it first or this story will be confusing. A big thanks to all those that read my last fic and wished me luck in school btw! Same as last time, everything that happened in the movies and in My Guardian happened, but not what happened in Once Upon a Time, I couldn't get that to work so were just gonna ignore it! I'm also going to try to expand beyond Arendelle in this one and bring in the other Guardians, it will be my first time writing those characters so I'll try my best!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

><p>It was a cold winter day in the kingdom of Arendelle as people went about their day. A chilling wind whipped through the streets as the citizen went about their business. Being from a northern kingdom, most people were used to cold and were readily prepared for it. And seeing how they had yet to have a snowfall, which was very unusual, people were making the most of it to prepare themselves for the upcoming holiday. Christmas would soon be upon them, so all the shopping centers all over the kingdom were filled with people buying gifts for loved ones or just enjoying the sights and sounds of the holiday season. Lights and decorations could be seen from just about anywhere in Arendelle which would illuminate the streets at night. At the center of the market place stood a huge Christmas tree which would cast a soft glow over the entire area when lite. Some might say that it was all a bit over the top, but the citizens thought it was perfect. Not only were they able to celebrate the holiday with their families, but for the first time in years they would be able to celebrate it with the queen and princess. Before the palace was reopened no one ever saw the royal daughters, not even during the holidays. So putting in the extra effort to make sure everything was perfect was well worth it. Everything was as it should be as the sounds of laughter and joy filled the air, along with...the clanking of ice on steel?<p>

Going through the market and across the bridge that lead to a large palace, two figures could be seen standing in the courtyard. One was a young women with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, she wore a pair of dark blue pants and a light blue long sleeve shirt. She held a sword made from pure ice in her hand and was taking slow deep breaths as she stared down her opponent. It was a man who was quite tall and large with broad shoulders, he looked to be middle aged and had a thick mustache. He held a normal steel sword in his hand and was wearing an Arendelle guard uniform which consisted of a long green coat, black boots and white gloves.

"You're getting much better your majesty," Henrik said with a soft grin.

"Well I had a good teacher," Elsa said with a quick smile before she got back into her fighting stance.

Sense William's attack on Arendelle and Elsa's speech to the people that she would continue to train her magic to protect them, she had done just that. Every day she would practice her powers in the courtyard and every day she got better. Until one day she decided to ask Henrik to train her in the art of sword fighting, so that if anyone ever tried to attack Arendelle again, she would be absolutely ready. She had a slow start but eventually she started to get the hang of it. So much so that Anna even decided to join in as well. It came as quite a surprise to Henrik and the other guards, but Elsa and Kristoff knew that Anna had quite a bit of fight in her, especially if it came to defending those she cared about...or punching Hans. Anna was a fast learner and before he knew it, Henrik was training both girls to show that even though they were royal, they were far from helpless. The only real difference between the two was their choice of weapon. While Anna went with a more traditional steel sword, Elsa opted to use one made of ice, just like he used. It had been some sometime since Jacks passing and Elsa had been slowly moving on. Her responsibilities as queen kept her quite busy so she usually had her mind elsewhere, although whenever she looked up at night and saw a full moon she couldn't help but get teary eyed. He was the most incredible person she had ever met, and she knew he most likely always would be. Anna kept encouraging her to try and move on, but she knew that she wasn't ready to start another relationship just yet. For now she was fine with just being on her own.

"You ready to keep going?" Elsa asked as she narrowed her eyes at Henrik.

"Of course," Henrik replied with a grin.

In a flash Elsa dashed towards Henrik, using her control of ice to close the gap between her and her opponent in an instant. She sent a furry of strikes at Henrik with her ice blade, all of which he blocked with a calm expression before retaliating with a side swipe of his own. Elsa quickly ducked under the attack, using her youth and agility to her advantage she quickly grabbed her sword with both hands and thrusted her sword forward. Henrik's eyes widened as her move surprised him a little. He quickly regained his composure and side step her attack, bring his sword down onto hers and knocking it out of her hands before bringing his leg around and sliding her feet out from under her. Elsa feel to the ground with a thud right as her sword hit the ground with a loud clank. She slowly sat up and rubbed her side before looking up at Henrik with a small smile.

"I almost had you that time," she said as she lightly hit her fist off the ground.

Henrik took a few deeps breaths before reaching down and helping her up, he knew that she was right. "Yes you did, you and your sister are improving so much in such a short while. I know I was against the idea at first, but now I actually feel better knowing that the two of you can handle yourselves." He said.

"I think it's actually been helping me control my magic," Elsa said as she picked up her ice sword and dissolved it before looking back to Henrik.

"But I think that's enough for today, today is the big day after all," Elsa said with smile.

Henrik let out a small laugh as he nodded his head. "Yes it is, I figured that's why princess Anna wasn't here," he said.

"She needs to be using her time to get ready, and I actually need to go do the same." Elsa said.

"As do I, I'll see you at the wedding your majesty," Henrik said with a small bow.

Elsa nodded her head at him before turning around and heading back into the palace. Usually Anna and Elsa would practice with Henrik together, but today was no ordinary day. Today was the day that Anna and Kristoff were to be married.

As Elsa walked into the palace she saw the maids and servants running around trying to make sure everything was perfect for the celebration. The palace was decorated from top to bottom and the smell of delicious food filled the air. Elsa gave everyone a small wave before she headed up the stairs to her room to change for the occasion. As she walked she couldn't help her mind from thinking back to all that went to into planning Anna's wedding. At first Elsa thought it was a bit odd to get married so close to Christmas, but there was no changing Anna's mind about it. She made it very clear that Christmas was her favorite time of year and that she wanted to spend the first one in years with her sister and her husband, putting a large emphasis on husband. So for the past few months Elsa had been helping Anna and Kristoff plan the perfect wedding. Since yesterday, royals from all the over the world had started showing up to take part in the celebration. Kristoff wasn't so keen on having such a large wedding but he knew that it was part of the deal with marrying a royal. Elsa even made sure to add to the invitations that there would be no chance of another eternal winter, just in case there was any rightful concerns. As she made it to her room, she closed the door behind her and laid down on her bed for a moment. She loved staying busy but sometimes it could really get exhausting.

"At least there's never a dull moment," Elsa said through a breath before a knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts.

"Come in," she said as she sat up, assuming it was Anna.

To her surprise it was three older maids, these three had been with the royal family for years and helped take care of Elsa and Anna when they were children. She thought that they would be with Anna helping her get ready.

"Excuse us your majesty, but we were wondering if princess Anna was with you, we want to start getting her ready." One of the maids said.

"I thought that's where you all were," Elsa said as she raised her eyebrow at the maids.

The three maids looked to each other and then back to Elsa. "We were waiting for you two to be done training with Henrik."

"She didn't come this morning," Elsa said slowly before her eyes widened slightly. "Has anyone checked her room?" Elsa asked with a bit on concern in her voice.

Each maids eyes widened when they realized what Elsa was implying. "No we haven't, we thought she was with you...you don't think she would...no, not on her wedding day?" One maid said with fright.

Elsa's eyes widened all the way as she jumped off her bed. "Anna!" She called out before she dashed out of her room and down the hallway. She quickly made her way through the palace, dodging past anyone that was in her way before she finally made it to her sisters room.

"Anna!" Elsa called out as she banged on the door. Not getting any answer, she put her ear up to the door frame, from the other side of the door she could hear the sound of soft snores. She quickly reached down for the handle, giving it turn she found it to be lock. Realizing she had no time to waste she quickly froze the door knob and pushed the door open. What she saw caused her to put her hand over her face. Sitting in the middle of the large room was a bed, and in the bed was Anna, snoring softly as she slept. Elsa looked over to the wedding dress that was hanging in the corner before looking back to her sister.

"Oh Anna," Elsa said softly before she ran over and jumped up on Anna's bed, similar to how Anna used to wake Elsa up when they were kids.

"Wake up!" Elsa yelled as she pulled the blankets off Anna and started to shake her.

Anna awoke with a yelp as she was shook. "Elsa...wha...what are you doing?" Anna asked frantically as she looked up to her sister before looking over to the door and seeing three maids standing there taking deep breaths.

"Princess Anna, how could you?" One of them asked through breaths.

"Do what? What's going on?" Anna asked with a confused expression as she shook her head.

"What's going on is that you're getting married!" Elsa said loudly.

Anna looked to Elsa and then slowly to the wedding dress in the back of her room before looking back to Elsa again. Her eyes widened as everything started coming back to her. "I'm getting married...today!" Anna called out as she sat up and grabbed her sisters shoulders. She quickly looked to the clock before letting out a gasp at what time it was. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" She asked frantically.

"Why didn't you set an alarm?" Elsa replied quickly.

"You know I don't like alarms, they always startle me and I end up falling out of bed," Anna quipped back matter-of-factly. Although having Elsa shake her awake was just as startling.

Elsa was about to comment on how ridiculous that was, but the sound of someone clearing their throat caught her attention. Anna and Elsa looked over to the maids as they were staring at Anna with shock.

"What is it? Why are you all staring at me?" Anna asked nervously.

"It's...it's your hair princess," one of the maids replied.

Elsa looked to Anna's head and let out a gasp at what she saw, she had no idea how she missed it. "Oh my..." Elsa said softly.

Anna looked to Elsa with a nervous expression. "What is it?" She asked as she slowly reached up and felt her head. Her eyes widened at what she felt and she quickly jumped out of bed and ran to her mirror. Looking at her reflection, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Anna had always been known for having bad bed head, but today was even worse than usual.

Anna slowly looked to Elsa. "Elsa...help," Anna squeaked out desperately. She knew that her sister was the only person who was ever able to really get her bed head under control.

Elsa let out a sigh has she got off Anna's bed and looked to the maids. "Tell everyone to continue getting everything ready and that I'll be there when I can." She said.

"Of course your majesty, good luck," one maid said. The three of them bowed quickly and then headed off, leaving the two sisters alone.

Elsa looked back to Anna and started walking over to her. "Ok, let's see what I can do," she said with a small smile.

Never a dull moment indeed, she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Slower start I know, but anyone who read my last fic knows I'm about drawing things out! Fair warning, I doubt I'll be able to update to frequently, but I will try my best. Also, this story isn't coming to me as easy as the last one so if anyone thinks the story is struggling in any regard feel free to let me know, I don't mind any form of criticism!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa stood behind Anna and slowly ran a brush through her sisters strawberry blonde hair. It had taken some effort and quite a few tears from Anna, but Elsa had finally been able to straighten out the mess that was Anna's morning hair. She looked at Anna's reflection in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. It seemed like only yesterday that her and Anna were running through the halls of the palace, laughing and playing until they were exhausted. Out of everything she missed during her isolation, spending time with her sister was at the top of the list. She was so proud of the women that Anna had become and could still hardly believe that she was about to get married. Elsa knew that today was going to be a perfect day for her sister...well almost perfect. She couldn't help her mind from thinking about the one...actually, two things that would be missing. Even with her magic and all her resources as the queen, there was no way for her to fill two very important spots in Anna's wedding. Elsa's blue eyes met the reflection of Anna's blue eyes in the mirror and Elsa could tell that her sister was thinking the same thing as her.

"They would both be so proud of you Anna," Elsa said softly as she continued to brush.

Anna let out a sad sigh as she thought of her parents, the former king and queen on Arendelle and the two people she wanted at her wedding the most, besides for Elsa, and of course Kristoff. "When I was young, I would always day dream of father walking me down the aisle and giving me away to the man of my dreams. I found that man, but will never know what it's like to have a father/daughter dance, or to have you and mother helping me with hair and make-up." Anna said, her eyes getting slightly puffy.

Elsa set the brush down and wrapped her arms around Anna and held her tight. "I used to think about that too, but just because there not here doesn't mean that today still can't be perfect." Elsa said trying to brighten her sisters mood. She wished she could assure her that the person behind their parents death was safely locked away, but they both knew that wasn't true. Word of the prison break out spread very fast, no one knows how it happened since all of the guards were either killed or injured to badly in the riot to be able to explain what happened. All they had was a list of the escapees names, and unfortunately William Westerguard was at the top of the list. Searches had been conducted the past few months and most of the convicts had been found, but not William. His escape had been one of the primary reason that Elsa and Anna wanted to learn sword fighting. He may not have been seen for months, but Elsa didn't plan on letting her guard down anytime soon. Elsa was snapped out of her thoughts by Anna standing up and hugging her.

"You're right, and don't get me wrong, you're more than enough, you've always been...it's just..." Anna said trying to find the right words to describe how she was feeling.

"I know," Elsa said softly, she knew exactly how Anna was feeling, even if Anna couldn't convey it in words.

Anna pulled back from the hug with a small smile on her lips. "I know you do, you always know," she said. Even though she was sad about her parents not being there, it wasn't going to stop her from fully enjoying her wedding. "Which is why I want to know if you'll do something for me." She said.

"Of course, what is it?" Elsa asked.

"I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle today?" Anna asked as she looked at her sister with bright eyes.

Elsa's eyes widened slightly at her question. She wasn't prepared for Anna to ask her something like that. She was wondering who Anna wanted to give her away seeing as their parents were gone, and they didn't have any other close relatives, but she never thought that Anna would want her to do it.

I guess it would make sense, Elsa thought.

Being so caught up in thought she didn't respond right away, something that did not go unnoticed by Anna. Her smiled faded slightly at the thought of Elsa not wanting to walk her down the aisle.

"I mean you don't have too," Anna said quickly, trying to hide her disappointment.

Her words caused Elsa to jump. "Of course I..." Elsa began before Anna cut her off, not even hearing what she was about to say.

"I mean I know it's kind of silly to have the maid of honor also give the bride away," Anna said even faster than before.

"Anna," Elsa said trying to break her sister out her rant.

"What would people think if they saw that anyway, I know I've never seen it before..although I haven't been to that many weddings." Anna said, continuing to talk as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Anna!" Elsa called out as she grabbed her sisters shoulders and forced her to stop talking.

Once she saw that Anna had stopped talking, she looked her in the eye with a smile. "It would be my honor to give you away," Elsa said happily.

Anna's face lite up like all the Christmas lights around the palace. "Really! Thank you so much, I really couldn't imagine it being anyone else." Anna beamed as she pulled her sister into a hug. "It will be perfect, you and me walking down the aisle all dressed up...and then you only have to walk with Sven when the ceremony is over." Anna said, sneaking that last part in there quickly and quietly.

"It will be grea-" Elsa began to say before her eyes narrowed and she pulled back from the hug and met Anna's blue eyes. "What did you say?" She asked firmly.

"Just how great it will be to have you with me," Anna said, fanning like she didn't know exactly what Elsa was talking about.

"After that Anna," Elsa said as she put her hands on her hips.

Anna looked down and rubbed her foot on the carpet. "That you'll only have to walk down the aisle with Sven when the ceremony is over." Anna said, her voice barely squeaking out.

Elsa let out a long sigh. "You said you would talk to him about that," she with a threatening voice.

Anna swore she felt the room get a tad colder. "I tried too!" Anna burst out. "I told him you wouldn't be too thrilled with walking arm in arm...arm in hoof...whatever, with Sven." She said pleadingly, she knew Elsa was not going to be entirely happy with the news.

Elsa put a hand up to her forehead. "I don't even want to know what people are going to think seeing that." She said.

"Well Kristoff got him a bowtie," Anna interjected trying to make things better.

"Oh because that makes it so much better," Elsa said dryly.

"There was nothing I could do, Sven is his best friend. Every time I brought it up he would always say the same thing. And I quote, 'When it comes to having a best man, reindeers are better than people.'" Anna said doing her best Kristoff impersonation.

Elsa let out another sigh before looking back to Anna. "I guess there's nothing that can really be done about it now. It's not just your big day, but his too...so I'll do it." Elsa said somewhat regrettably. It's not that she had a real problem with Sven, it's just that a lot of other royals would be in attendance and it was just a little embarrassing for a queen to walk with a reindeer.

"Thank you Elsa, I know it will mean a lot to him." Anna said with a sigh of relief.

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to have some fun with him about it though," Elsa said with a small laugh. Elsa was the first person to approve of Kristoff, but she would lying if she said she didn't occasionally enjoy making him nervous, to really make him question if she joking or being serious. His reactions and uncertainty were always priceless. Elsa blamed Jack for her new found enjoyment of teasing.

"Just don't be too hard on him," Anna said half joking and half serious.

"I promise I won't be," Elsa replied before she looked over at the dress hanging in the corner of Anna's room. "So how about you put your dress on, I don't think I've gotten to see you in it yet." She suggested.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone but I guess it is almost time," Anna said before she walked over to the dress, picked it up and went behind the changing curtain in her room.

Elsa look around Anna's room as she got changed before looking back to the curtain. "So is Kristoff's family really coming?" She asked curiously. She knew that the trolls hardly ever left the Valley of the Living Rock and was curious if they would be in attendance.

"Yup, every single one of them." Anna said from behind the curtain. "Grand Pabbie even said he can't wait to break out his best dance moves." She said with a laugh.

Elsa let out a small laugh as well. "A reindeer as the best man and magic rocks, this is going to be some wedding." She said.

"The best one ever!" Anna called out as she pulled back the curtain. "So what do you think?" Anna said as she walked over to her sister in her wedding dress.

Elsa was stunned silent for a moment before finding her voice. "Anna, you look beautiful," she said sincerely with a smile. "Kristoff is going to love it." She said.

Anna walked over to her mirror and looked at herself in the dress. "I sure hope so," she said softly.

"I know he will, how do you feel?" Elsa asked and she walked over and stood by Anna.

Anna swallowed hard before turning to look at Elsa. "Actually, now that I'm actually wearing the dress I think I'm starting to freak out a little." Anna said quickly. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Anna asked as she started fanning herself. She of course wanted to marry Kristoff, but now that the time was almost here, she was starting to get really nervous.

Elsa brought her hand up and created a small gust of wind in Anna's direction to cool her off. "You're just getting pre-wedding jitters, everything is going to be fine." She said confidently.

"You really think so? I don't know the first thing about being a wife." Anna said as she shook her head slightly.

Elsa slowly reached up and put a hand on Anna's shoulder. "I know so. You're going to be a great wife, and one day a great mother." Elsa said with a soft smile.

A slow blush appeared on Anna's face at the mention of the word mother. "Speaking of which, any advice for...you know, after the wedding?" Anna asked sheepishly as she looked down at the carpet.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked as she raised her eyebrow at Anna. "After the wedding is the reception, it's not like you need advice about food and dancing." She said with a small laugh.

"I didn't mean that, I meant after that, after everything is over...you know...the wedding night." Anna said as her blush got a little darker, she really didn't want to have to spell out what she was referring too.

Elsa's eyes widened and a touch of crimson crossed her cheeks when she finally figured out what Anna was talking about. "Oh, that...I uh...well," Elsa stuttered as she tried to think of something to say. She really had no experience in that regard. Even though she technically spent a night with Jack, all they did was sleep. The first time they kissed was her first kiss. "This is really where mother would have come in handy." She said under her breath.

"I've heard it can be...unpleasant at first." Anna started, keeping her eyes firmly locked on the carpet. "What if it's awkward? I really have no idea what to do." She said, finally looking back to Elsa.

Elsa tried to think of something to say before deciding to go with the only thing she's ever really heard on the subject. "Umm...it'll come natural?" Elsa said as more of a question then a statement as she shrugged her shoulders a bit.

Anna looked at Elsa for a moment before she burst out into laughter. "That's the most generic answer ever Elsa." Anna said through laughs.

At the sight of Anna laughing, Elsa couldn't help but start to laugh as well. The pair continued to laugh for a moment before Anna gave Elsa a quick hug. "Thanks, I actually feel better now." Anna said. She didn't know why, but just sharing a laugh with her sister made her nervous feeling subside.

Elsa hugged Anna back. "I'm glad I could help," she said, not really knowing what she did.

"Well I think I'm just about ready," Anna said as she pulled back, she looked Elsa up and down and saw that she was still in her training outfit. "But you on the other hand need to go prepare. You want to make sure you look nice for any potential suitors of your own!" Anna said with a sly smile.

Elsa rolled her eyes slightly, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Anna. "Will see how the night goes." She said.

"Ok," Anna replied with a slight nod of her head. She knew that topic was not one of Elsa's favorites at the moment, but she just wanted her sister to be happy. She knew that no one would ever have the same effect on Elsa as Jack did, but she was hoping that her sister would eventually try again.

"You sure you're good?" Elsa asked.

"Yea I'll be fine." Anna replied with a smile. "You've already done more than enough, if I need any more help I'll just ask one of the maids."

"Alright," Elsa responded as she made her way over to the door. "If you need me you know where to find me"

Anna nodded her head at Elsa. "Thanks again, love you." She said.

"Love you too," Elsa responded before she made her way back out into the hallway.

As she made her way back to her room, she realized that she hadn't left herself much time to get ready. She was just about at her door before she stopped when a thought crossed her mind.

If Anna was like that, I can only imagine what he must be like, Elsa thought.

She pondered the thought for another moment before she turned around and started heading back down the hallway to where she knew Anna's soon to be husband would be. She had a feeling that if Anna was nervous, then Kristoff must be on the verge of a panic attack and she just want to check to make sure he was alright, he was going to be her brother-in-law after all. She knew she could be cutting it close but one of her favorite things about her magic was how quickly could change her outfit if need be.

"But if he asks for advice about the wedding night then Anna's going to be marrying an ice statue." Elsa said quietly to herself.

* * *

><p>Olaf and Sven watched Kristoff pace back and forth, they had been doing that for the past hour and wouldn't be surprised if the floor started to develop a groove where he was walking. The pair were both wearing black bowtie's around their necks and Olaf even had a top hat made of snow on his head. They were currently in the stables off of the palace, and even though it was quite cold, Kristoff didn't look like he even noticed. As the time of the wedding drew closer, he kept getting more and more nervous. He was currently on his third white button down shirt for his tux seeing as he sweat through the previous two. He was of course ecstatic to be marrying the love of his life, he just wasn't so prepared for the grandiose wedding. But he knew it was inevitable what with Anna being a royal. He couldn't help shake the thought of all those lords, dukes, princes and princesses that were going to be watching him, who was a nobody, marry the princess of Arendelle. He kept picturing himself accidentally doing something to embarrass not only himself, but Elsa and Anna as well. Olaf and Sven had tried to tell him it would be fine, but the thoughts were still haunting his mind.<p>

What if I pass out at the altar? Kristoff thought as he stared down at the floor.

"I had a feeling I would find you here," Kristoff jump as he heard a voice, breaking him out of his thoughts. Kristoff, Olaf and Sven all turned towards the door to see Elsa walking in.

"Hi Elsa!" Olaf exclaimed from his position on Sven's back.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kristoff asked curiously, he figured that she would be with Anna getting her ready. He was also wondering why she was still wearing her training outfit, but decided it would be in his best interest not to bring it up.

Elsa looked at Kristoff and then back at Sven who was putting on a nervous smile. Kristoff followed her gaze and jumped when he put the pieces together. "Hold on Elsa," Kristoff said as he moved in-between her and Sven, causing Olaf to quickly jump off Sven's back and look for cover. "I know he wouldn't be your first choice, but-" he continued before stopping when Elsa started chuckling a bit. Kristoff and Sven just raised their eyebrows at her, they thought she would be giving them a more difficult time about Sven being the best man.

"It's fine Kristoff," Elsa said as she walked over to the pair and started to pet Sven's head. "It's your wedding and you should have who you want standing next to you. I'm fine with it...as long as he behaves of course." Elsa said, the last part having a touch of threat in it. Sven nodded his head quickly to affirm that he would be on his best behavior. He was about to try and lick her face before she shot him a glare just as icy as he magic causing him to slowly put his tongue back in his mouth. Anna and Kristoff may not have minded Sven's display of affection, but Elsa wasn't as big of a fan of being covered in reindeer drool. Yet that didn't stop Sven from trying.

"We talked about it and I promise he won't be any trouble...now my family on the other hand..." Kristoff said, trailing off a bit at the end.

"Have they arrived yet?" Elsa asked.

"They should be anytime now, they don't leave the valley to often so I wouldn't be surprised if they were a little late." Kristoff replied, he knew that they would be there, but rocks weren't really known for being fast movers. "Is that why you stopped by?" He asked, still not sure as to why she there.

"Actually I came to see if you were as nervous as Anna, but I can see that you're actually worse." Elsa said with a small laugh, she wasn't trying to make fun of him, but it was clear that he was a tad stressed.

"I'm not nervous," Kristoff said with fake confidence as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Olaf let out a large laugh as he came out of his hiding spot. "Not nervous, Sven and I thought you might actually run away!" Olaf said as he raised his arms up.

Kristoff glared down at Olaf. "Oh what do you kn-" he began before something Elsa said finally registered. "Wait, did you say Anna was nervous?" Kristoff asked as he looked back to Elsa.

Elsa nodded her head at his question. "Nervous is an understatement, but I think she's over it now." Elsa said as she recalled Anna having settled down when she left her.

Kristoff's face had a look of surprise on it. "She has nothing to be nervous about." He said as he uncrossed his arms and looked down at the floor. "She going to look like a princess, heck she is a princess. The only thing she was to worry about is that I'm standing up there with her." He finished quietly.

"What do you mean? Don't you want to be standing up there with her?" Elsa asked with a puzzled expression.

"Of course I do!" Kristoff said quickly, not wanting to give Elsa the wrong idea. "It's just that she's the princess of Arendelle, you're the queen, and I'm just me. Before I met you guys I was just a guy who sold ice with a reindeer...actually, I still am that guy, just with a fancy title that no one believes is a real thing." He said as he shook his head a bit.

"Is that why you're nervous? Because you weren't born into royalty?" Elsa asked, even though she thought he was being a little ridiculous, she could see his point.

"Yes..maybe, I don't know." Kristoff said as he walked over to the window and looked out at all of the royal ships that were docked in the fjord. "I guess when I see all the potential, much better choices she had, I wonder why she picked me." He said.

Elsa walked over to Kristoff and put a hand on one of his broad shoulders. "She picked you because she loves you. I know Anna would pick you over an prince or duke every time." Elsa said sincerely, earning an aww from Olaf.

"You really think so?" Kristoff asked, he knew that she was right, but hearing her say it made his nervous feeling go away.

"Of course I do. So just focus on her today, forget about everything else that's going on and just be in the moment with her." Elsa said with a smile. "Plus once you see her in her dress I doubt you'll have a hard time focusing on anything else." She added with a smile laugh.

Kristoff couldn't help but grin like a kid when he thought about how beautiful she was going to look. "You're right, that's exactly what I'm going to do," he said happily.

"So feel better?" Elsa asked even though she already knew the answer from his expression.

"I do, thanks sis!" Kristoff said with a big smile before he saw the way her eyebrow went up. "Ter-in-law," he added slowly with a nervous laugh.

"Anytime, now I really should be getting ready," Elsa said as she started to make her way to the door of the stables. "Make sure he doesn't run away," Elsa said jokingly to Olaf and Sven before she turned to leave.

"You can count on us!" Olaf said excitably to her.

Kristoff walked back over to Sven and Olaf feeling much better, until Sven huffed at him a few times causing Kristoff's face to drop again.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if I pass out Sven!" Kristoff called out, the nervous pit in his stomach returning again.

Elsa rolled her eyes and shook her head as she heard the exchange from outside.

Well at least I tried, she thought.

She looked up at the position of the sun and jumped, she could tell that it was getting late and she had left very little time for herself to get ready. "I've really have to hurry now," she said to herself before she took off back to the palace. Even though she was now in a big rush, she couldn't help but feel good that she was able to help out the two people who were the closest to her on their big day.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a slower start then last time. I promise Jack is in this story, but seeing as him and Elsa are basically on two different planes of existence, stuff needs to happen before we can get to the reuniting!<br>**


End file.
